


How to Survive the Fae

by MikeLamp



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angels, BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, BAMF Skull (Reborn), Fluff, Kistune, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tsuna is So Done, but also angst, fae
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikeLamp/pseuds/MikeLamp
Summary: As the trees around them collapse, Tsuna's eyes don't stray from the human trembling before him, "So tell me," he hisses, eyes glowing, "where is your King now?" She whimpers instead of answering.In a world where the fae haunt the overgrown forests and angels control the cities with an iron fist, Tsuna doesn't want to just survive anymore.





	1. Let them Come

**Author's Note:**

> HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA
> 
> I don't know what I'm doing.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things Happen.

No. The boy's body swayed from the dizzying realization.

No.

He shut the door behind him with his foot and took two small steps to the edge of the porch. Each breath he took was unsteady, choking. He looked at down the steps to what had fallen into his backyard.

Bad. This was bad.

He stumbled down the steps, his legs almost failing him. A gasping breath made him stop rigid on the grass. He didn't dare tear his eyes from the figure laying face first on the ground.

His breathing changed from uneven to dangerously fast. He kept his distance. A good ten feet from that thing.

Why now? They had finally settled in. Kinda. Well, not really, it was still bad, but it had been worse before. But now? Fuck. One pair of arms fisted into his shirt while another hand moved up to his mouth, feeling sick. The others laid limp by his side.

There was too much blood, he wasn't sure where it was coming from. Maybe that was good. All he had to do was hit the thing hard enough with a shovel to get it to shut up. He knew there was one in the shed. He'd have to go digging for it because the shed was a reck, but that was fine.

His parents weren't there at the moment. His mom was out getting groceries and his father was still at work. He had time. They'd never have to know what he'd done, no one would.

Always running away like a coward, never fighting back, never looking people in the eye.

Not anymore.

The coughing stopped his train of thought, and he jumped back a foot, tripping on the stairs. The momentum made him fall backward. The single wing on the beast curled closer in on itself. It seemed to be trying to get up, albeit in vain.

Each time it tried to push its legs and arm underneath itself to get up it collapsed again. It's stupidly long hair was crusted over with its own blood. Probably. It could be anyone's blood. They were vicious beasts that attacked anyone and everyone. Even their own kind.

He needed to do something before it called for its pack.

Destroy not what they love, they advised.

A manic giggle left his lip. It sounded more like a sob.

He got up from where he had fallen and all but crawled to the shed. He pushed the door to the side, wincing at every creak it made. He was shaking hard and couldn't control his hand movement. After what felt like an hour he got ahold of a shovel, still crusted in dirt and turned around.

It had to die.

It was the only way to survive this. Get rid of it before more came.

With legs like jelly and arms that could barely lift the shovel, he moved towards the bloody thing.

Man. This thing in front of his was a man and he had to accept that he was about to kill him. A monster that called itself an angel.

Kill not what they protect, they warned.

Deep breath. In. Out.

It was for the best.

They were no different from the rest of them. They lived on the same earth. Ate the same food. They were not higher beings.

He lifted the shovel high above his head, grabbing it with two pairs of arms to steady it more. The man hadn't even noticed him. Looking closer, stalling, he noticed that the beast's face was bleeding from its eyes. It was blind.

There was a moment of guilt, the shovel still held high.

Invite them not into thy mind, they demanded.

He had to remind himself that this thing would kill him without a thought or care. He was doing this to protect his family. He stood there trying to convince himself to swing down, to kill it.

But it was pitiful to watch. This man whose magic could kill everyone in his neighborhood with one swoop of a hand was on the ground drowning in its own blood.

He realized his ears had been ringing so bad that it had blocked out the sound it was making. Until now, he hadn't noticed the pained sounds it made at every attempt to get up. Hadn't noticed the whines when it stretched its arm back only to find the wings it was looking for were missing.

And the crying. The heavy sobbing from pain, maybe loss too. He wasn't sure.

Those wings were important to those monsters. They represented their power, their magic. Losing one meant a slow and painful death. Even if the beast in front of him wasn't bleeding to death, his life wouldn't last much longer.

He dropped the shovel. His breath coming out in quick gasps.

He didn't know if it was fear or guilt. He had killed before, being who he was required that. Had fought when fleeing wasn't an option. Many were after his head at any given time.

So why was now different? This pathetic weakened monster had no way to protect itself from him. If it did, Tsuna would be dead by now.

Think not of treachery, they shall destroy thee, they warned.

This was cowardly behavior, he knew that. He wasn't being a good person by letting this thing live. It would kill for fun if it ever recovered. He might be the first victim.

He knew even better that it wouldn't recover. It would slowly rot away with its pack. It would tear into everyone it got its hands on to spite them. To make them as miserable and this man surely would be.

There was no reason not to kill the man now.

He was a coward.

Clawing at the ground uselessly, the once powerful being was a sight to see. With all the whimpering the man looked nothing like those he had seen who brutalized so many citizens.

As long as you aren't one of the fae, you were safe, they proclaimed.

What a bunch of bullshit.

This will be his last stand against those who tortured people they promised to protect. It was too late to run now. He could only imagine the man's pack was close by already. It would be a pitiful stand against them but at least it would have some meaning to him.

Taking a deep breath, or at least an attempt because the air felt like poison, he pulled out his phone. He had to warn his parents. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that they would leave him and not look back. Like his siblings had been left behind.

They've had to run too often to be stupid enough to try to save someone. Especially when it would get them all killed instead of a single person. So, he wished them well and told them that he loved them.

He crouched down and wrapped each of his arms securely around the man in front of him, waiting for retaliation, but got none. Instead, the man allowed himself to be picked up and fell like a dead weight, passing out.

Ask not for favors, you will regret them, they reminded.

An unattractive snort left Tsuna's mouth

Over time, he had learned how to hide. Being born in a city on the other side of the sea, where magic was just as hated as it was here, he learned that there was no safe place. The forest only gathered more dangers.

His first time using magic was an accident. It was a fickle thing that came when it wanted to in adolescence. He'd fallen from a tree trying to grab a ball that had gotten stuck. Not even having time to scream, fire exploded around him, and with eyes turned a glowing orange he floated to the ground.

He was one of the beasts that lived in the forest. The ones with glowing eyes and sharp teeth. The ones that mothers told tales about to their children at night.

But he knew better. All the monsters were here. The ones that used magic and told others that anyone else using it was dangerous, they were the monsters.

They gave citizen rules to follow. Told everyone how dangerous they were.

Always inform the angels where the fae dens are, we will protect you, they promised.

Liars.

Moving up the stairs with the still bleeding man, he struggled to get a hand free and open the door.

Step not into their homes, for thou will never leave, they reminded.

Those rules all citizens were told about the fae were all shit. If anything, people should be warned about the angels, not the fae. They should know what happened behind closed doors. They should know what all the self-righteous assholes controlling other countries did, too.

He moved to his room and gently placed the monster on his bed.

For the second time in his life, he called on his magic. He would heal the man who would most likely kill him when he woke up if his pack hadn't already.

Magic always has a price.

If they expected his to claim a price, he would claim none.

Once he was done he went to the kitchen to grab crackers and a glass of water. He went back to the room where the angel lay and put the food and drink down nearby.

Eat not what they offer.

If they expected him to do anything if the angels ate the food, he would do nothing.

They had no right to assume what he was and what he would do.

Magic, thick and heavy, flew out the room at incredible speed.

The angel was finally calling for its pack and Tsuna was ready and waiting, perched on the headboard of the bed that the man rested on.

Let them come.


	2. The Real Fool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sigh.

Honestly, Tsuna expected a faster response from the man's pack. An hour had passed, and no one had come.

Nothing.

It was unnerving.

While he waited, he had healed the man the best he could. Not that his best was much. Crude, untrained magic could do very little. He'd never been safe enough to practice it. All he could do was force as much magic as he could into the wounds and hope it doesn't turn the cells cancerous. Or maybe hope it does.

Luckily, or perhaps unluckily, the man laying on the bed had enough subconscious magic control to lead Tsuna's own. The man was even able to heal the rest of the damage himself.

Except for the wing. There was no way for the man to get that back. The wound will not heal and it'll continue to leaked monstrous amount of magic until it's all gone.

And then he'd die.

Even now he could feel the magic leaving the beast's body, flowing like blood from a deep wound into the air. It was so thick in the room, it seemed like the clouds had fallen from the sky to lay in his bedroom.

The smell was sharp and metallic. Breathing was hard enough already, but the added effect made it worse.

It wasn't common knowledge how long it would take for the beast to die. Angels kept their weaknesses locked up tight and guarded them ferociously.

At least the beast hadn't woken up yet. Despite all his bravado Tsuna didn't want to die.

His hands were still shaking. Letting them lay on his lap, he didn't try and stop the movement. Fear wasn't a weakness. Running from danger didn't make a person weak either. Flopping over with your tail between your legs and giving up was what made a person weak.

His breathing hadn't calmed down. Every breath was painfully short and fast. Trying desperately to stay on his perch, he swayed, dizzy.

He'd been trying to ignore the elephant in the room. In fact, he'd been ignoring ever since the monster had fallen into his backyard.

Because, while the angels were a big enough threat themselves,  _something had taken one down._

And it was nowhere to be seen. Not a peep, no magic, no physical destruction except for what was on the sleeping man. Tsuna had no way to explain that.

The man's pack may very well be dead.

Of course, that didn't mean no one would come and collect the man. Other angels would come. Armies of them if they really had been attacked.

There would be no way to escape and he wouldn't even see them coming before they tore his head from his body. At least that meant a painless death.

Angels weren't known to be merciful so he was probably lying to himself.

A grumble jolted him from his thoughts, almost throwing him off of the bed as he let out an undignified squeak.

The monster in his bed was waking up.

Tsuna tried, he really did. He sat up, proudly looking down on the man from his perch on the headboard. He wouldn't be able to intimidate this monster of a man but he would still try to look strong regardless.

He would die an honorable death while staring the man in the eye as he killed him. Look at his as if he was the scum of the earth.

Because he was.

It didn't stop the fear. He wondered if the beast could smell it.

The man stretched languidly under the sheets before hissing. It probably didn't feel good to rub the open wound on his back against anything. Or he was sore, maybe even phantom pain from already healed wounds.

It didn't matter and Tsuna would not pity him. He wouldn't.

When the man opened his eyes they were hazy, not blind though, Tsuna had fixed that.

Unfocused, half-slits looking directed above the headboard, right at Tsuna. His eyes were glassy and it made him look more dead than alive. They were incredibly dark, which was disgustingly fitting.

They didn't look human.

It made him look like the monster he was. Tsuna's lip curled up in contempt.

Another wave of magic flew from the room. It wasn't a calling though.

Curiosity. Confusion. The beast  _didn't know where it was._  Tsuna's breath hitched.

This person didn't belong from here? Didn't know the city? The wave of magic could probably pass across half the damn ocean with how much the man had thrown out.

_Then it sent out another._ Further this time. Tsuna couldn't tell. His magic perception wasn't that good. It had to at least go past the ocean itself and into another continent.

But angels only lived here. Not across the ocean. Other monster had control over there, and yet, this one didn't belong to this city, this country,  _this continent_.

The man sent out three more waves of magic before he stopped.

With a sudden jolt, Tsuna realized no army would come. The thing he had let into his home wasn't something they could handle. Because as the beast sat up to look around, the sheets fell from the shoulders of the beast, and it's back was in full view.

There was a giant bloody tear on his back where the other wing should have been.

_Along with four others._

That didn't make any sense. He'd cleaned the blood from the beast's body. There was no way he could've missed that.

A hiss filled the room and it took Tsuna a dizzying couple of seconds to realize it was coming from him. He choked on his tongue trying to stop.

No, there would be no army at his doorsteps. No horde swarming the streets. They would not come to his neighborhood.

The King would come knocking instead.


End file.
